The Angel's Revenge
by carolynah
Summary: You've heard about Ashley's story right? No? Thats because she split before Jeb broke the Flock out. Now she has found them again and she has some secrets about why she left. Does the flock know? What is Ashley hiding? possible FAX or FangxOC. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: The Greeting

**So this is my first story on fan-fiction so i hope you like it. i have written another story on youtube. i dont think you you'll know it but on youtube i am known as ashleywashley15.**

**please be as harsh as you want when your reviewing.**

**actually please review.**

**and if your a beta reader can you help me? as you can see im in serious need of one.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, i do not own Maximum Ride or the characters. I do own the plot, Ashley, Angels Revenge, Matt, and Cameron.**

**Enjoy!  
**

"Tell me who you are now!!" yelled Max. I'm guessing I didn't make a good first impression. Well, second impression.

*_Flashback to about ten minutes ago_*

I looked into the store and saw them. The Flock. It had been what? Eight years since I last saw them, the day I broke out of that Hell Hole. Now I'm staring them straight in the face. Well I wasn't until five seconds ago. Max, evidently the leader, 'always knew that would happen' I thought, was heading straight towards me. Oh crap.

"Why the _hell_ are you staring at us?" She yelled at me, obviously not remembering me.

"Chill Max. You're going to get frown lines." I said trying to calm her down. Obviously that didn't work when I saw her shocked face. "Tell me who you are now!!" yelled the infamous Max.

*_End flashback_*

This was going bad fast. The rest of the flock had come to see what was wrong with their leader. Then I saw him. The oh-so-quiet-yet-amazing Fang. He was looking more amazing then I last saw him. He was wearing all black (like always) and his hair was just about to reach his eyes. I couldn't see them, but I knew his wings still were as black as night.

"Fang," I whispered to myself. Again that was a bad idea. Max was now dragging me down a deserted hallway in the Florida mall.

"Explain yourself now!" Max said, well yelled, as we stopped.

I laughed, " you were always the one to get to the point Max. Well, since you don't remember me, I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Ashley," I said holding out my hand. She just looked at it. "That still doesn't explain who you are and how you know us," she snapped.

"Well, I was at School with you," I said hoping they got the point. The oh-so-amazing-yet-totally-dark-and-silent Fang stepped in. Maybe he got what I was saying. "The only school we went to had us registered under different names. So how do you know out real ones?" I mentally slapped my face. Ugh. He didn't get it either. So I guess I'll come out and say it. "Not regular school. The School," I said as it was all sinking in. Max, of course, had to put her input in, "that's why you looked so familiar. But its still not sinking in." Of course. I have to explain everything.

" I escaped a year before you did. I'm a year older than you," I stated calmly hoping I didn't have to go into full detail.

"Wait. I remember you," Iggy said taking a step forward. Those sightless eyes somehow looking dead at me. I winced as I remembered what they tried to do to him. "Your…" He looked around, well listened; to "see" if anybody other than our group was listening to us. "Your 'home' was right beside mine and Fang's," he stated pointing to the tall figure who was now looking at me with his chocolate eyes. "Ashley? Is it really you?" he asked somewhat confused.

***FANGS P.O.V***

"Durr," said the dark brown haired girl standing in front of me. If she is who she says she is, then she was the only other girl I've ever had feelings for besides Max.

Nudge, the motor-mouth just had to put her view in. "But you're dead. We saw you being dragged off by Erasers," even though I love her to death, she sure gets to the point.

Ashley, smiling, told us everything. "What you saw wasn't me. Well, it was in a way. I'm pretty sure you've found out you have special 'abilities' by now. I found out the day I broke out that I was 'special'. When the Erasers found me, I remember thinking that if there were two of me I could use the other one as a diversion and get myself out. Right after that, another 'me' popped up and started fighting the dog boys and I ran out to my freedom." Gazzy, of course, was excited about what she said. "Dude you can clone yourself! That's so cool!"  
Ashley, with her big, gorgeous, brown eyes, looked at him and smiled. "There's way more than that," she said sitting down. "What are they?" yelled Angel, of course about to jump off the walls. "You'll just have to find out. And no mind reading." How did she know about that? It came years after she left. "I read her mind silly. Dang it. I guess you got that one. Plenty more to go," she said, evidently reading mine too. How many powers does this girl have?

***MAX P.O.V***

Who knows if I can trust her? We may have destroyed ITEX and "saved the world" but what if she escaped before the buildings were destroyed? What if she as one of them?

_I would never go back to the people who killed my cousin._

Dang it. She was in my head. But as soon as she finished I blocked my mind. The Flock and I seriously need to have a talk about this girl.


	2. Chapter 2: Not so happy reunion

**please be as harsh as you want when your reviewing.**

**For clarity, **_this is someone else talking in someones head,__ and this is the character who's p.o.v we're in talking in their head._

** if your a beta reader can you help me? as you can see im in serious need of one.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, i do not own Maximum Ride or the characters. I do own the plot, Ashley, Angels Revenge, Matt, and Cameron.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Read and review! please :P**

***ASHLEY P.O.V***

So, they're actually taking me to their house. When we landed I found it was more "homey" then I'd imagined.

"Max's mom bought it," piped Fang as if he could read my mind. I guess he could tell what I was thinking by the expression on my face because he then said, "Angel's the only one who can read minds, besides you." I stifled a nervous laugh and we walked inside. Once there I got a wave of comfort thrown at me. I haven't felt that in years. Everybody was staring at me like I'm some kind of freak. Oh wait, I am.

"What are you doing?" asked Gazzy. Boy had he grown. "It's just I haven't felt something like this in years. It's all stupid ITEX's fault," I stated a little depressed. "Nobody told you?" Max shot at me with her signature tone. "ITEX was destroyed by us two years ago. There's no more Director, no more experiments. We're actually free."

"That's why I haven't seen an Eraser in years," I stated to no one in particular. "Oh, they have made much worse. You're telling me you haven't seen a single Fly-Boy?" Iggy asked me, his sightless green eyes looking at me with perfect aim. "No, but some people I was staying with did mention them."

"Who is that?" Fang asked looking up from a Ben and Jerry's carton with interest. The only three guys in my life that I really cared about all placed in one room. "Just some other experiments that had escaped too. I really should get back to them soon."

"Good so you're not staying?" I could tell she didn't trust me still. "Max." There goes Fang in his 'be nice' tone trying to protect me. Again. "Flock we need to talk. Back room now." There goes leader Max again.

***MAX P.O.V***

After we all filed into the back room I closed the door, so she couldn't hear us. But most likely she's listening anyway. "I don't trust her. Who knows who she worked for years ago? She could be staying with Omega for all we know." Everyone was looking at me and I couldn't stand it. Iggy was the first to break the silence. "You know she wouldn't work for the people who tortured and killed her cousin in front of her eyes." He had a point. But still. "People change Ig. You of all people know that. Who knows what evil things she's hiding under that innocent smile?" He was staring at me now. He had finally forgotten all that happened to him, but what I said was bringing it all back. I could see his fist clenching and unclenching. Boy was he mad.

"Max, her mind doesn't have a bad thought in it. Well one, but I don't think you would want to hear it." Angel was now looking me in the eyes. Sometimes it's good to have a little mind reader in the house. "She could be blocking her mind. But if you guys think she's fine, she can stay one day. It won't hurt us. Plus we can geek an eye on her." All the cheering I got made me feel even worse.

***FANG P.O.V***

As I watched everybody file out I held Angel back. I just had to know what Ashley's 'bad' thought was. Of course I had an idea but I thought I'd ask for clarity. I asked Angel and she giggled, "You silly," then bounced out of the room. I slumped into a chair and put my face in my hands. Max or Ashley? I can't choose. Just then a voice popped into my head.

_Fang, you alone?_

_Of course I am. You just left._

_No I didn't Angel did._

_Ashley?  
_"No there's another mind reader in the house," I looked up and saw Ashley standing there. God was she beautiful. "Max told me I could stay tonight." Her voice had changed so much. Of course eight years does that to a person. She's only a year older than me but I can help falling for her. "Fang you're drooling." Dang it. "Sorry." "Don't be. I came to talk about….the last time we were together." Damn. Those eyes. Just like Max's, but different. Softer. "Do you even remember?" That's not what I wanted to say but it just came out. Why can't I just be silent like always? "Of course. But the thing is, I don't feel the same. I've changed since then." Here comes the ITEX bomb. For once, Max was right. "This time she is. People do change, but sometimes it's for the good. I've thought about it everyday and I've come to a conclusion." While she was talking, she was looking me in the eyes with her hypnotizing, dark orbs. "What is that?" Dang, I need to stop talking. "You're the only guy I've only cared about. And that's affected me. Back in school, real school, when guys talked to me, all I could think about was trying to find you. I know you like Max, keep it that way. Forget about me, I'll be gone tomorrow anyways."

***ASHLEY P.O.V***

All he could do was stare at me. Then, after what had felt like forever, he just stood up and walked out of the room. I hated telling him that, but it needed to be said. I'm leaving tomorrow and I won't ever see him again.

_Don't be so sure._

_Angel honey, you can't be in my mind right now._

_Why? You __**love**__ him and he likes you. There shouldn't be a problem._

_But there is. And it's your leader. And someone else._

_I get it. But Max doesn't think of Fang that way._

_Sweetie, it's easier this way._

_Okay. Ashley?_

_Yes sweetie?_

_You don't work for ITEX do you?_

_No honey, it's gone._

_No, its not._

**sorry for leaving you with a cliffie. but if you review i will post sooner and you can see what happens! **

**peace love and pirates!**

**thats what they say on my school announcements.**

**because were the pirates!**

**haha i think its the gayest thing in the world **

**but yeah enough of my randomness.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Whaat?

_**Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy lately with school and packing because we're moving. I know its short but hey, at least I updated.**_

_**I'm still in the need for a beta so if your reading this and interested then hit me up.**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I look like a middle-aged man to you? No. Therefore, I don't own any Maximum Ride characters.**_

_**Claimer: But I do own Ashley, the plot, and some upcoming characters that you don't see in the books.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**R and R people.**_

_**oh and btw. this takes place two years after Saving the Word and Other Extreme Sports. I know it says Final Warning in the summary but I don't like The Final Warning. So in this story, it never happened.**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!  
**_

* * *

***ASHLEY P.O.V***

What Angel said shocked me to the Max. Haha. Get it? Max, the leader? And to the max? Never mind. I wanted to talk to Angel about what she said but every time I tried, someone was always with her. Oh wait, mind reader duh.

_Angel, what were you talking about earlier?_

_I'm definitely not Angel._

Oh crap.

_Fang?_

_Dur. What did Angel say earlier?_

_Oh nothing. Girl stuff._

_Mhmm. Sure. Iggy says lunch is ready._

_What is it?_

_Tacos._

_I'll be down in ten._

I felt like I had to try to fix myself up. Just because I'm a mutant freak, doesn't mean I'm not allowed to look nice. After I finished I quickly headed downstairs. I could smell the tacos' aroma from all the way upstairs. Who knew Iggy could cook that well?

"You look really dressed up to be having lunch." "Max, Max, Max, I'm a girl. I have to look nice. It's in my nature." She definitely didn't like my response. "What am I chopped liver?" she growled. "A girl who is constantly fighting and looks like she's never used conditioner or makeup in her life." Again, she didn't like that. "When you don't have a place to live some days, you don't have that luxury." Haha. She's pulling my last nerve. "I'm sorry some of us aren't that lucky." She looked like she was going to blank on me any second. "Uh-oh. It's about to be a…Girl Fight!" "Shut up Iggy!" Max and I both yelled. He held up his has as a sign of mock defeat. "I'm jus saying it's kind of weird to be fighting about hair and makeup." "Igg's right. We should stop fighting. Friends?" I held out my hand for her to shake it, but all she did was say," not friends…more acquaintances." "I'm fine with that. You got anything for a salad?" I asked turning to Iggy. "Why?" He asked. "I'm a vegetarian, meaning I don't eat meat. So tacos are out." I got answers of gasps and I saw Nudge's face light up. "Finally someone like me! I mean, well, I'm not really one. I eat hot dogs. Are hot dogs vegetarian? Do you like hot dogs? I don't eat like hamburgers or anything like that. I wonder who made up hamburgers. Who thought that butchering up a cow and-" Nudge was shut up by Iggy, who slapped his hand over her mouth. "Thanks Iggy," I told him. "I think I'm just going to go to bed. Where can I sleep?" I asked.

_Outside._

_Now Max, is that anyway to treat your guests?_

_Stay out of my mind!_

And like that she blocked her mind. "I'll show you," and Fang stepped forward. Can't this guy take a hint? I'm glad he stepped forward but it's hard to resist someone when they're trying so hard. We walked up stairs not saying a word like always. He opened a door and led me in. Then he closed the door behind him. "You sure you want to stay only one day?" He looked into my eyes with his gorgeous mocha ones. "Fang I told you, there's no point in liking me, like Max. I know she doesn't like me, so that means you shouldn't either," I stated. "I can like whoever I want." He looked very serious now. "I'm going to go take a shower," I lied. But it was good enough to get him to leave. Why does he make me feel so warm inside? I can't like him. It's not in my destiny, it's in Max's.

_Ashley if you like his so much then just tell him._

_Angel, I really need to talk to you._

'_Kay spill._

_What were you talking about earlier?  
__ITEX is back. It's near here too. I can hear their thoughts._

_That's not good. You going to tell Max?_

_Not yet it's been years. And no fly-boys are coming for us so I'm going to wait. _

_Don't. You're going to regret it later. I know I did._

_What?_

_Oh nothing. I'm going to go take a shower._

_Really? Or are you lying to me like you lied to Fang to get him to go away?_

_Like I could like to you. Bye Angel._

I walked out of the room and into the bathroom. For six mutant bird-kids, they sure are messy. I got in the shower and turned it on. Maybe a hot shower would clear my mind.


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble's heading our way

**Sorry for the uber long update. We just moved and you know its christmas and all. so to be nice im posting two chapters today maybe even more if i have the time.**

**im still in the need of a beta so if your interested hit me up.**

**read and review people!**

**disclaimer: As you know im not an old man that lives in like flordia. so sadly i dont own any maximum ride characters.**

**claimer: Ashley. and the boy in the photo. well not really hes his own person but i own him in the story. XD  
**

* * *

**FANG P.O.V**

I heard her get in the shower and turn it on. I bet those beautiful brown and black wings look great when they're wet.

"Fang?" "Yeah Iggy?" "Why are you standing in front of the bathroom door?" "No reason." If he could see he would see straight through that lie. "You're lying." Told you. "Who's in there?" I'm definitely not going to tell him who's in there. He would get on me for going soft. "Ashley." Dang it, I need to stop that. "You like her don't you? The emotionless Fang showing feelings. That's a first." Told you. Again. "Iggy stay out of this. It's between me and her." He just stared at me blankly. "Whatever Fang," he muttered walking away. God. Why can't anybody leave me alone?

Damn it. She's coming out of the bathroom. I don't want her to think I'm stalking her. "Too late." Damn. I turned around to see her standing there in a towel. Damn. "Must you cuss so much in your head?" She asked, looking at me with her big, gorgeous, brown eyes. "Uh…I…uh…" Dam…Crap. "You want to move so I can change or do you want me to move you myself?" I would love that. And maybe her towel- "Dream on. The only way this towel is coming of is if I take it off myself. And that's not happening until I get in my room." Crap. "Yay. Fangy used appropriate words. Bye Fang," she said as she walked into her room.

_Angel?_

_Yes Fang?_

_What is Ashley thinking?_

_Max said…_

_Max doesn't have to know._

_I can't tell you._

_Why?_

_She doesn't want me to._

_Why?_

"So I can tell you myself." I turned to the voice and saw Ashley standing there. "What?" Was all I could get out. She pointed to her head and said, "mind reader silly." "Oh yeah." These two word sentences are killing me. "So you want to know what I'm thinking?" All I could get out was a nod. What's wrong with me? I'm turning into someone with feelings. "You know normal people have feelings. Like right now I'm mad at you for trying to get Angel to read my mind. Let's go in here and talk." She led me into a room, which turned out to be mine. "Ashley, what are you doing? Why are we in my room?" "Wow Fang. You haven't changed a bit, besides talking more; your room is as dark and gloomy as you are." "Ashley stop playing. Tell me." "Okay," she sighed. "Well, when I said that I was staying with other experiments, I sorta…lied. I'm staying with my family. My real family." By the way she was looking at me I'm guessing my eyes were the size of dinner plates. "And the reason I have to leave tomorrow is because my brother would kill me if I don't get back by the time I told him." Again, eyes the size of dinner plates. "Brother?" Who knew one of us, besides Max and Iggy, would find their family.

"Oh crap!" I snapped m head towards Ashley who was standing there in shock. "What's wrong?" I was already in a fighting stance ready to fight as many fly-boys as I could. "I left my car at the mall!" Car? Since when? "When I turned sixteen, I bought a car. Unlike you, my parents got me a birth certificate and social security number directly after I was born. So technically I am a legal citizen. I've gone to school ever since I broke out. If I don't get my car, they will tow it and I will be in deep shi-"she looked at me as if she knew I knew what she was going to say. "Don't make me say it, Fang. You know what I was going to say. I'll be back in an hour because it'll take me forty-five minutes to get back here."As she was walking out the door, I grabbed her arm. I can't let her go right after I just got her back. "I'll go with you." She looked at me and sighed, "Fine, grab my bag." And like that we were off. There was no point in telling Max I was leaving. She'll get the point that we're together. Not together as in…You get the point.

"You wish," Ashley said beside me, our wings brushing on the down strokes. I shot her the 'what-are-you-talking-about' look. "You were thinking that if Max sees both of us gone, she'll think we're together. Dream on. Now give me your hand. I gave her a confused look until she said, "you loser, super speed. I want to go faster. Since you're here, I have to fly slower, now grab my and before I leave you here." Of course I was going to grab her hand, it was starting to get dark and I don't want to leave her by herself. "Fangy a widdle chicken?" Even though she was mocking me, she still made me smile. "Nice smile. Since when do you smile?" Have I changed that much? "I've changed a lot since you last saw me." By this time we were near the mall parking lot. Oh God. That can't be her car. She zoomed by me and headed straight for the car. When did she turn so girly? By this time I bet your wondering what car it was. She landed next to her car with such grace, she could make hawks jealous. She dug into her bag and pulled out the keys to her light blue Volkswagen Beetle Convertible. How could she ride in such a small car? Evidently she either read my mind or saw my face because she said, "not all of us can live in big houses and drive huge cars."

"What are you talking about?" I choked out. "Nothing. Just get in the car." I obeyed immediately. Who knows if a fly-boy is going to attack her? "I can take care of myself," she declared as she started the car. I noticed a picture of a blonde guy who sort of reminded me of an older Gasman. "Who's the guy?" I asked, wondering why she had a picture of him in her car. "He's a…friend. A really close friend." So she's got a picture of a guy, who is her friend, in her car. Does that sound strange to you too? "He know about the wings?" Did that just come out of my mouth? She sighed and gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Yes Fang, he knows. His mom is really good friends with mine. Now can we stop talking about him?" I nodded. Can I really be jealous of him? Ashley turned on the radio, obviously annoyed by me and not wanting to hear my thoughts. Secondhand Serenade came on and she started to sing.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh_

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

Wow. She never ceases to amaze me. Her voice, smile, eyes, laugh, heck her face, automatically make me smile. It all made me forget about the boy in the picture that was her "friend". Yeah right. Dang it I remember him now. Ugh. After about ten to twenty minutes we were home. Pulling into the driveway I could already see max running out to us.

"Where have you been? I thought some fly-boys found you and dragged you away!" She yelled I got out of the car. "Where'd you get the car?" She asked with a puzzled look. "Ashley's." I said going through the front door, not even looking at her, not wanting to talk to anyone actually.

"What's up with him?" I heard her ask Ashley, but that's all I heard because I slammed my door.

**MAX P.O.V.**

Something's up with Fang and I intend to find out. He's been moody ever since **SHE **came here.

_**Now Max, is that anyway to treat your guests?**_

Now before you think that was Angel or Ashley, you're wrong. It was my Voice. Not me talking in my head but another. What? You don't have one? Well you're not a bird-kid now are you?

_Voice not now._

_**If you want a future you might want to treat her nicely.**_

_Why? She just left us there earlier._

_**She's more than you think.**_

_You mean she's not a backstabber who left us all, especially Fang, to suffer? I doubt it._

_**She had her reasons.**_

_Like what?__**  
You'll find out.**_

Great. He's not going to tell me. Like always. I didn't tell you? The man behind the Voice is Jeb/ my father. That's right. My father. He's not the picture of the perfect dad either. Back to the Fang thing. I walked to his door and knocked. I heard nothing so I walked in. What I saw shocked me. Or what I didn't see for that matter. Fang was gone!

* * *

**Muhhahah. Evil cliffie. not really. youll find out what is going to happen in the next chapter. XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Excuse me!

**Sorry I lied about posting another one yesterday. It takes me a long time to post something because i have a short attention span. but here is the update. and its four and a half pages on word so be happy**

**read and review! please. ill give you a cookie!  
**

* * *

**ASHLEY P.O.V**

As soon as he went inside I knew something was up with Fang. So I flew up to the roof. How I knew he was up there, who knows? But there he was sitting on the roof looking out over the yard. As soon as I landed he looked up at me. "So." Jeez back to one word sentences I see. Yay. (Note sarcasm.) "Ashley?" He asked looking up. "Fang," from all the years I've known him, he knew that meant what. "Can I ask you something?" Now he's not looking me in the eyes. This can't be good. "As long as it's not about my husband." Boy did that aggravate him. "Excuse me?!?!" He yelled, jumping up. I held up my hands to calm him down. "Chill Fang I was just kidding." He sat down evidently much calmer knowing I wasn't married. "Ashley, why'd you do it?" "Do what?" I asked playing dumb, hoping he wasn't going to ask what I thought he was going to ask. "Why'd you leave? How could you leave us there to rot in that Hell hole?" He asked exactly what I thought he was going to ask. I sat down knowing this was going to be a long conversation. "One, I didn't know how to break you out. Two, like you said, it was a Hell hole. Plus my Vo- "I really hope he didn't hear that last part. "Ashley, what were you going to say? Were you going to say Voice?" Crap. "Yes Fang. My Voice. Both me and Max have one." Why did I tell him that? It's like I can't lie to him. "You still didn't tell me why you left." Ugh. Why can't he let it go? "I'm getting to that. My voice told me I had to do something I didn't want to do. Besides I was eight at the time, I had no clue how to. I was told that if I didn't do what they say then they would hurt you. Not just you, the whole flock. So, I thought that if I escaped then they would leave you alone and come after me. It was stupid, but at the time like I said I was eight. It was a lot of weight on one little eight year olds shoulders." I expected him not to say anything, but I was wrong. "What did the Voice tell you?" He asked. I let out a deep sigh, "it told me I was the greatest experiment ever made, which was a load of bullshit," I said looking into the yard. "It said I was the 'ultimate avian hybrid' Max was an ant compared to me. It told me that I would soon get every power imaginable, plus more. I believe that now. It told me that I could absorb anybody's power when I came in contact with them. Which is why I can read minds, I saw Angel and absorbed her power/powers." Hopefully that caught his attention enough for him to forget what it told me to do. "Okay, that explains the powers, now elaborate on the whole 'it told me something I had to do' thing." Dang it. On the right side he didn't get on me about my cussing. "I'll cut to the chase. It told me to save the world." If he was drinking something it would e all over my face. He just blinked which is how he showed he was shocked.

**FANG P.O.V**

"I'll cut to the chase. It told me I had to save the world." If I was drinking something I would have either choked or spit it all over her face. I was speechless. I thought that was Max's thing? "It is now. It asked/told me to first. It told me since I was the oldest that it was my duty. But since I refused, it passed the torch down to the second oldest, who so happened to be Max." That explains a lot. But not enough. "But, how could you just shirk your leadership responsibilities?" That's right. Ashley was our leader. When she left, Max stepped in. "I couldn't let them hurt you. I thought leaving would be a good thing. I know I was wrong and I had to live with it every day since then." When she finished she pushed some of her hair back. That's when I saw something. It was a thin line across her wrist. I grabbed it and pushed her sleeve down before she could do or say anything. On her arm was etched the words 'I tried,' and upon further inspection, on her other arm were the words, 'and failed.' "Why?" Was all I could get out. She didn't show any of the signs. Believe me, I know. I spend so much time proving I'm not emo I tend to know a few things. "I told you, I had to live with leaving you every day and I couldn't stand it." Who knew she would cope with it that way? "Does that blonde kid know?" Wow. Did I just ask that? "He has a name. It's Cameron." "Fine. Does _Cameron_ know you 'hurt' yourself?" I don't even know why I asked that. It's not like I'm jealous or anything. "I don't tell him everything about me. He doesn't even know about ITEX. All he knows is that when I was born, I 'moved away' and had gotten wings. Now can we stop talking about 'my problem' and my boyfriend?" Wait. Boyfriend? "I thought he was your friend?" "What do you think I meant by 'friend'? We can't talk about this now; Max is going crazy trying to find you. She thinks you're missing. Does she know you at all?"

With that she leapt off the roof and soared through my window. I thought I closed that? I soon jumped off the roof and followed her. But when I got in my room I regretted it. Max was standing there looking steaming mad. "Where were you? You gave me a freaking heart attack. Who knows what could have gotten you? And you- "She said turning to Ashley. "I said you can stay here _one _day and in that day you have taken Fang _twice_ not saying where you're going or when you'll be back." Boy did that piss Ashley off. Steaming mad, she yelled back, "Excuse me. When did you become Fang's security? When did he have to tell you everything he did? Does he have to tell you every time he has to take a dump? Plus , both times I wasn't the one who told him to leave. The first time, I told him where I was going and he chose to come with me. The second time he was on the roof and I decided to see what was wrong. So you need to back off before I make you back off!" By this time Ashley was steaming. Literally steaming. Her hair and her hands were starting to grow flames! I now know not to get her mad anymore.

**MAX P.O.V**

Dude her hair was on fire! "Chill Ashley. Think of…Cameron," Fang said trying to calm her down. Wait. Who is Cameron? "That's for me to know and you to never find out." Ashley said, evidently calming down. "I'm leaving. NOW." Thank God. "And we're going with you." Fang say what?

* * *

"Tell me again why we're going with her," I told Fang as we were packing four hours later to leave with her. She makes me so mad I can't even say her name. He just stopped what he was doing and gave me a look. Then, out of character I might add, said, "She was our leader. She left. She came back. We're not going to lose her again." Wow. Definitely out of character. What's with not using complete sentences either? "I still don't trust her. She could be leading us into a trap." Did I really tell him that? Again he looked at me with his rich, chocolate eyes. No Max! You don't like Fang! "We chose to go with her. If it's a trap it's our fault for falling for it. Plus Ashley wouldn't do that to us." Wow. He actually used a complete sentence. Ashley being here has changed him. Maybe I could get to like her. Maybe.

**ASHLEY P.O.V**

***one hour later***

We were outside loading everything into the trunk of my car so it would be easier for them to fly. We told the younger ones where we were going and now they were deciding who would get to ride with me in my car. I doubt Gazzy would want to ride in a 'chick' car, so I'm guessing it's going to be a twelve hour drive with Nudge and Angel.

_You guessed right._

_Angel it's not nice to read peoples mind. And when we're at my house, try not to do it. My brother thinks things I don't even want to hear._

I heard a quick 'okay' and felt her leave my mind. "Angel and Nudge, if you're going to ride with me, you have to sit in the back with seat belts. There are laws about those types of things, and if we get pulled over, for any reason, no mind control. Angel, you are my sister and Nudge you are just a family friend. If, and only if, the police officer doesn't believe us, then you can use mind control. But just then." I got two 'okay's and started to get in the car. Suddenly I got a pang of…I don't know what it was. Guilt? Sadness? Sorrow? It was all three wrapped into one.

"Ashley are you okay?" I heard Angel ask and five other heads turned toward me. "Yeah sweetie. I'm fine." Hmm. I've been lying a lot since I got here.

_No you're not fine. But, I'll leave you alone._

Boy did that girl know me. Was it that I was taking me other family to my birth family? Or was it that I'm taking one guy I love to another I'm equally in love with? I guess only time will tell.

Now that we're seated, buckled, and on our way, I felt better. Nudge and Angel were chatting in the back and I could see Gazzy, Iggy, Max, and Fang flying above us. Since it was summer I decided we could put the top down. Occasionally I could see Fang or Max looking down to check if we were still there.

A couple of hours later I was broken from my driving trance by a text on my phone. "You know you're not supposed to text while driving." Ha-ha. Nudge. If only you knew half of the illegal and dangerous things I do. Like texting while driving for one. "Okay Nudge. You can answer it then. It's from Fang anyway." I threw her my phone and she read it out loud. "It says that it's getting dark and we should find a place to sleep." I looked at the clock and sure enough it was like eight thirty. "Tell him to land somewhere convenient for my car and to come and find us." I stopped the car and she nodded. Soon her fingers were going at the speed of light on the keyboard of my phone. Remind me to find her when I need something texted fast. Five minutes passed and I saw Fang's dark figure walking toward my car. He opened the door and climbed in. "Hello. Come to join the girl party?" He just looked at me and said, "Drive." I fake saluted him and drove to where he told me. When we got there I could make out the dark shapes of Gazzy, Max, and Iggy. "No fire? That's not safe." I told him. "Matches are in Ig's bag which is in your trunk," he told me. I pulled into the 'campsite' and got out of the car. "Thank God. I'm starving. I could eat Fang that I'm so hungry." Ha-ha. Iggy and his humor. Got to love it. "Nice to see you too. How was the drive? Fine thanks for asking." I got a look from him **and** he shot me the bird. He bust be really hungry to do a double. But that's what he gets for flying on an empty stomach. But boy did I miss him and his sarcastic humor.

We were all sitting by the fire now just talking about life in general. I kept getting worried sideways glances from Fang. Can't he just leave me alone? I was broken from my train of thought by Angel. "Ashley I'm thirsty. Can I get a drink out of the fridge in your car?" Yes people. Being a hybrid has its advantages. Like rigging a fridge in the trunk of your car for example. "Sure sweetie." After that she got up and left. "Shit! Angel no!" I had forgotten what I had in there. I got up quickly and ran to Angel and my car. When I got there I was relieved to see that she had a soda. By the time I got there everyone was right behind me and could plainly hear what she asked me next. "Ashley, what is Mikes Hard Lemonade?" (**A/n: I told my dad I wanted to try that one day and he freaked out on me.)** Oh shit. "What?!" Max. "Ashley?!" Fang. "Excuse me?" Iggy. "Ashley explain to me why you have that in your car!" Ah Fang. All the things he didn't know. "Would you believe I'm holding it for a friend?" I asked with a sheepish smile. Yeah…no. "Like Hell I would!" "Fang language!" At least Max could keep her cool. "I'll explain later. Not now." They knew it meant not in front of the kids. "This is not going to drop," scowled Max. We all sat down by the fire except Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy who were sent to bed. Once we were sure they were asleep, I got hounded for my bad behavior. "Now, tell me why you have alcoholic drinks in your car!" "Max, you sure do know how to get to the point. Well, It has to do with the fact that I'm a teenager who likes to have fun every once in a while. Also it has to do with what we were talking about Fang. It got unbearable and I decided to take it out on a few things. It's not like I get drunk or anything it's just I like the taste." Yeah this isn't going the way I planned. "What are you talking about? Fang what is she talking about?" Max asked in a panicked voice. Fang looked from her to me and said, "it's for her to decide to tell you or not." Thank God. Iggy was just sitting there looking blank, then sat up and said, "I just have one question, why lemonade? Why not something stronger like coke and vodka?" "Igs, that's two questions. But lemonade is really sweet and mixed with the alcohol it tastes even better. I've tried coke and vodka, but it never really stuck. Plus it's cheaper this way. Do you know how expensive vodka is? Wait. Don't answer that." "How do you even get it? It's not like your old enough." "Max when you're a mutant freak, there's plenty of ways to get what you want." "You're telling me you force people to buy it for you?!" Her surprise amazes me. "No, I have a fake I.D. silly. Plus I can shape-shift into an older person. It's not that hard." "What you're doing is illegal." "So what? We're illegal too! What they did in that sadistic Satan School was illegal but they still did it! Plenty of people do illegal things in the world and they still do. It's not like I get drunk every night and go and kill people just a few drinks here and there that's all." "Then why are four missing?" So he wanted to play that game? Well as a matter of fact, I am a master at that game. In fact I invented that game.

"I drank them when I came here." Oh joy. The look on Fang's face was priceless. "You what?!" He yelled/whispered, he only used this tone when he was mad. "Chill. It was a joke. I drank them before I came here." He started to calm down but not all the way. That's a good sign. "Does-" He was about to say before I cut him off. "If you were about to same Cameron I swear I will punch you from here to Denver in two seconds flat, and believe me I can. Are you like obsessed with my boyfriend?" "Boyfriend?!" Iggy and Max both exclaimed. Apparently they were shocked. "Now you have put a title to the name Max. And Iggy close your jaw, your acting like it's the Apocalypse or something." Iggy smirked and said, "To me it is. Who would want to kiss you?" "Thanks Ig. Way to boost my self confidence." He laughed and sat back looking at the stars. Or he would have if he could see them. "Ahem, I wasn't finished," Fang said breaking the two second silence. "Way to go Fang. Ruin the silence." "Well you wouldn't let me finish. I was going to say your brother. Does he know?" "Brother?" Iggy shot up at that. Here we go again. "Yes Ig. I have a brother. And a mom and a dad. And yes Fang, he knows. Who do you think buys it for me? He's legal don't worry. I can't believe you thought I used a fake I.D. Do I even look twenty one to you?" I leaned back. Ughh. This is going to be one long and painful trip. I know it already.


	6. Chapter 6:Secrets revealed

_**Sorry about the long wait again. New laptop and im working out the kinks. I have officially run out of pre-written chapters so im making stuff up as i go along. i really dont like this chapter but its important in the story so bear with it.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY MAXIMUM RIDE CHARACTERS. I AM NOT SOME MIDDLE AGED MAN THAT LIVES IN FLORIDA.**_

_**CLAIMER: I do OWN ASHLEY; MATT; CAMERON; AND ANGEL'S REVENGE. WELL I DONT OWN MATT OR CAMERON. THEY ARE REAL PEOPLE. MATT IS REALLY MY BROTHER AND CAMERON IS A FRIEND OF MINE. WELL NOT REALLY FRIEND, BUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT.  
**_

* * *

**ASHLEY P.O.V**

We sat around for a while talking about nothing in particular. After a while I felt tired and decided I needed to go to sleep if I was going to drive the eight hours I had left to get home. The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was Fang, on watch, watching me to make sure I drifted off into unconsciousness peacefully.

I woke up to someone violently shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Fang looking at me with a concerned expression on his face. "Wha?" I asked sleepily. "You were talking in you sleep. Yelling actually. Something about 'this is a disaster'. Care to explain?" "I don't talk in my sleep unless I'm really-" I cut myself off before I revealed anything. "Really what?...Ashley tell me." He was pleading now like it scared him or something. I continued to sit there staring into nothing trying to wrack my brain for the right answer. "Don't make me get Angel over here to read your mind." I looked at him sternly then said, "Like you could." He looked at me then called Angel over. She skipped over smiling. "Hey Ashley, your awake. You sure sleep heavily. Did you know you talk in your sleep?" It's too early for a mini-Nudge. "Hey Ange. Yeah I do know I talk in my sleep." She turned to Fang, "Hey Fang. What did you want?" He looked at her sweetly then said, "Nothing. Just wanted to let you know she was up." She gave him a strange look and then turned to me. "Ashley, Me and Nudge were looking in your car for a c.d., which you sure have a lot of Angel's Revenge c.d.'s, anyways, we saw this picture of this guy. Who is he?" "He's a friend Angel. Now can you give me a few minutes to wake up and we'll be on the road in no time." I got a quick okay and she skipped away. "Funny. You don't seem like an 'Angel's Revenge' type of person." It is way too early for him to start something. "I don't seem like a lot of things. But why would you threaten me with Angel, then send her away?" He sat there for a second then answered, "I figured you were going to tell me yourself." "You're not going to let this go are you?" I asked. "Nope." He said, popping the 'pe' at the end. I sighed, got up, and dragged him with me into the woods to where none of the Flock could hear us. "I only talk in my sleep when I'm worried okay? There I said it." "What do you have to be worried about?" A lot. Believe me. I sighed. "Dude. I was getting to that. The thing that worries me is that I'm taking my old family, to my birth one." "What is so bad about that?" "My family isn't normal. Well, not like us not normal, but different. My mom is basically a vegetable, and my dad is trying his hardest to make up for what she can't. And my brother, he doesn't care anymore. I hardly see him. He's nineteen and still living at home not going to school. Like I said, it's not a great family. I'm sitting here looking at you guys, and I think, 'Wow. They sure are happy. Why can't my life be as happy as theirs?' Well my life when I'm not-" I stopped short. I can't tell him that now. He might think I'm going soft. "You're not what? Cutting yourself? Is that what you're talking about?" God did he have it all wrong. "How is it possible to be happy while you're doing that Fang? Do you think before you speak? Just forget it. It's nothing. You're bound to find out sooner or later." He looked at me, a confused look playing over his face. To most it's just him staring at you, to me it's noticing his eye twitch and his eyebrow slightly moving. "Then why not tell me now? I mean you said it's nothing. So tell me." "Now's not the time. Maybe you'll find out when I bring you one day." After that I just walked off leaving him confused all over again.

I won't bore you with describing the next eight hours in my life. It basically consisted of me, Fang(yeah he didn't want me to leave his sight.), Angel, and Nudge sitting cramped in my car; listening to all of my Angel's Revenge c.d.'s for the duration of the drive. Which is the whole drive because I had all eight c.d.'s. Why? Let's just say I'm a BIG fan. Catch my drift? No? Too bad. 'Cause I'm not going to tell you. If I did, where's the fun in keeping you guessing?

Okay. We were now turning onto my road. I seem pretty calm actually. All that nervousness I felt earlier is all gone. I wonder why? Now I'm pulling into the driveway. Dad's car is gone. I wonder where he went. Maybe mom has a doctor's appointment. What day is today? Saturday? I sure hope so. "Ashley?" Angel's voice broke my mental rant. "Yeah Ange?" "Can you not think so much? It's giving me a headache." "Yeah sure. Sorry I have a lot on my mind right now. Time to go inside. You guys stay here 'till I tell you to come in." I got okay's and one nod. Now he chooses to be silent. I walked up the little sidewalk and into the doorway. "Yo, puttknocker.(**a/n: haha I saw this in a movie I was watching in earth science last year and I wanted to use it.) **Mom and dad gone?" Just then my brother walked in from the 'den'. It's basically a room that connects the rest of the house to the kitchen. "Yeah. They'll be gone for a week. They went to Georgia this time. Something about a 'special' doctor. Dad nearly flipped when he found out you left. Mostly because of the not telling him part. Partially because you took your car." He talks way too much. "Thank God. You don't mind a few friends crashing here for a few days do you?" I saw Max, Gazzy, and Iggy land in the backyard. Hopefully nobody saw them. "How many is 'a few'?" Boy did he know me well. "Six?"  
He was not expecting that. "Six?! Ashley you know dad doesn't like people coming here and you bring six?" He was definitely on the verge of strangling me. Too bad I could totally beat him. "It was unplanned. They decided to come and wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Yep." We both turned around and saw Fang standing there. Great. I was going to break it to Matt easily. "Heard yelling." Again. Decides to be silent now?

Of course Matt notices his gender. He's the 'overprotective of his sister' type. "You bring a boy here?! How many other boys are staying?! Do you want me to get some condoms for you?!" Awkward. "Matt. I have a boyfriend. And you know even we don't do that. I'm sixteen for God sakes. I guess I should tell you now, since you're all 'big brother' on me. There are three guys and three girls. I guess now's a good time to introduce you. Fang, Matt my big brother. Matt, Fang a friend. Max," I called. "Bring everyone else in here. I know your listening." In walked the rest of the Flock. Iggy had one of his smirks on. "I like your brother Ashley. He's cool." "Thanks Ig. Matt, the Flock. Flock, Matt." "Flock? So they're like you? You know, the wings?" "Yeah Matt. I'm hungry got any food?" "Dad didn't know when you'll be back so he didn't go shopping. Even though II told him you'll be back before you show." "Show?" "Not now Fang. I'll tell you…later. Right now I'm going to get some pizza. Who wants to come?" Two hands shot up. I bet you can guess who they belonged to. Nudge and Angel? How did you guess?

Now we're on our way to a local pizza place down the road. It's so local that they don't deliver. I figured we should drive there. No need to raise suspicion. I pulled up to the window and my favorite guy was at it. "Hey Ryan. Can I have seven large pizzas and one medium?" "Having a party?" "Something like that." "Well forty dollars." Now you know why he's my favorite. That would cost me at least sixty normally. I gave him the money and he gave me my pizzas. I'm on the road and Fang turns and stares at me. "What?" "It's later. You told me you'd tell me later. Well, it's later." "Yeah it is later but it's not later enough. Maybe I'll tell you after a few drinks. Or tomorrow before the show. Just not now."

After we got home everybody ate and now I'm lying on my bed looking at the ceiling. I heard a knock on the door and I knew it was Matt. The Flock isn't big on privacy. "Come in." Matt walked in and sat down on my bed. "Cameron has left you like eighty messages on the house phone and I bet if you check your MySpace there's probably just as much waiting for you. I couldn't tell him exactly where you were because I didn't know exactly myself. Where did you go?" "Florida." "You drove all the way to Florida?! Why? Do you know how much that gas was? Speaking of which, that guy who gives you your money called and put money in your account." "Yes, I drove to Florida. Why? Because of them. About the gas, I have my own money remember? It's not like I don't have a job. That guy just takes care of my money for me. Now can you leave so I can go to bed? I'm really tired." "Fine. What about Cameron?" "What about him?" "You have two teenaged guys here. Granted, one of them is blind, but are you going to tell him?" "First, Iggy can do anything that you can do and better. Second, tell him what Matt?" "I see the way that Fang guy looks at you, you're telling me nothing's going on?" "No. Nothing is going on. He's just a friend. Now leave." He knew I was serious so he walked out. As soon as he was down the hallway, Fang entered. "You head everything." It wasn't a question. I knew he did. "Yeah. Who's the guy that gives you money?" "Someone from my past I don't really like. That feels sorry." "Jeb?" "Jeb." "How can you trust him after all he's done?" "Fang. He has my money. I need it. I don't trust him. I just take money from him. It's what bought me my car." "So, your boyfriend's worried about you. He know we're here?" "Nah. There's no reason to tell him. You'll be gone soon anyway." "How do you know. We could be here for weeks." " 'Nother gift. Can see the future." I yawned. "Should have seen it. Your tired, go to sleep." He said, sitting down on my bed. "Night Fang." I said, leaning back. With that, I fell asleep in his arms. Boy was it better than when I fall asleep in Cameron's.

I woke up to the sun in my eyes. I looked at the clock and it was already eleven. Dang. Then I noticed something. The nice pillow I had last night was gone. Oh wait. That was Fang. I got up and pulled on my hoodie. I have no idea how that got off. Maybe I took it off in my sleep. I walked out of my room and noticed a good smelling smell in the air. I walked into the kitchen and found out the source the aroma. Iggy was cooking breakfast. Matt was watching him astounded that a blind guy can cook, let alone well. "Ig, your cooking could make any vegetarian turn into a meat eater." I said, grabbing a plate and piling it with toast and eggs. "Thanks. Your brother was just telling me how good it was."

I walked over to the computer and sat down. Normally there's a rule that there's no eating at the computer, but my parents aren't here. I logged onto my MySpace and found out that Matt was right. There were at least two pages of messages from Cameron. I deleted all of them and sent him a quick message.

_Went to Florida. Sorry no internet access there. Talk to you after I get home from the show. –Ashley._

There. Short and sweet. Someone sat down beside me and I automatically knew it was Fang. "MySpace? Who knew?" "Morning Fang." "So, you going to tell me about this show?" "You'll find out when we get there. Hey Max," I called and she walked in. "Why don't you take everyone to the movies. I have something planned for me and Fang later." Just then Iggy walked in. "What? Are you going to have 'alone time'? Is that why your brother asked you about it?" "Ah. Iggy get your mind out of the gutter. There's something I wanted to show him." "Can I go?" "Sorry Igs. It's hard getting one person in let alone two. I'll take you some other time." "Fine," he mumbled. "Max, what movie are we going to see?" Asked Angel, walking in from the kitchen. "I don't know. We'll see when we get there." With that Nudge and Angel ran off to get ready and I went to the mall to get a new outfit for me and Mr. Emo over there.


	7. Chapter 7: Angel's Revenge? Ashley?

_**I really like this chapter so you better too. haha im just kidding**_

_**its not really that long. it has two songs in it. so have fun reading.**_

_**read and review please XD  
**_

**

* * *

ASHLEY P.O.V.**

Fang and I walked down the driveway waiting for the limo to come pick us up. We had just gotten done getting ready. I was wearing pink and white DC's with dark skinny jeans and a black DC shirt with the symbol on it four times in pink, white, and purple. I had gotten Fang some new clothes because if you're going to a club you can't have ratty clothes. He was in black converse with black skinny jeans and a black shirt. I even straightened his black hair. The limo pulled up and he looked at me. "Limo?" He asked. "It was a gift," I told him, getting in. He slid in after me and closed the door. "So where are we going?" He asked looking at me. "A club," I explained. "Care to elaborate? Like which one?" He asked. "Epicenter," I told him hoping he didn't realize it was an over twenty one club. Of course he did. "That's an over twenty one club. There is no way we're getting in there," he yelled. "I have connections." I explained. "Now just sit back and enjoy the ride."

As soon as we got there we were bombarded by paparazzi. This wasn't a good start. We quickly rushed past them and up to the door. "Hey Chuck." I said to the burly bouncer at the door. "You've got five minutes. I thought you were going to be a no show again." Fang gave him a weird look and stepped forward to try to protect me. Pshh. As if. "I'm here now. Where is everyone else?" I asked talking about John, Mike, and Luke. The backup band. "Inside waiting for you. They were going to have sound check but they said they couldn't do it without you." Fang looked at me and mouthed 'sound check?' I just ignored him and asked Chuck, "Same place?" He nodded and asked, "Who is this?" Pointing to Fang. "He's a…new groupie. I met him in Florida. Oh look they're setting up. Gotta' go." I said and pushed Fang through the door. Halfway down the hallway he stopped and turned around. "Groupie?! Sound check?! Everyone else?! Limo?! Show?! Ashley what is going on here?!" He was really mad now. "Calm down. People are going to think you're trying to kill me. You'll get everything when the show starts." I heard the microphone squeak and John's voice boom through the building. "Ashley, your needed on stage like now." Ugh. Way to go John. I turned to Fang and said, "Go to the bar and tell Charlie that I said you could order my usual. He'll know what you mean." He nodded and walked away.

I ran up to the stage and jumped up. I saw John's thin form standing there and I walked up to him. "Way to kill a moment John. Where is Majestic? **(A/n: this guy in my old English class actually asked the teacher to call him that. She did it too.)**" I asked. He walked behind a speaker and pulled out my guitar. My baby. It was a nice electric guitar that was black along the neck and the base was black, white, and pink with a DC symbol on it. See a pattern here? I looked over to the bar and saw Fang raise his eyebrows as if to ask 'What the heck?'

**FANG P.O.V.**

I walked over to the bar like Ashley said and saw another big, burly, guy standing behind it. "What can I get you?" He asked in a gruff voice. "Uh…Ashley told me I could order her usual." I told him, trying to act impassive. "Sure," he said and started to make whatever it is she told me. "She must really like you," he told me breaking me out of my thoughts. "What?" I asked a little surprised. "She let you order her drink. Nobody is allowed unless you get the okay from her. And so far, you're the only one." Hm. I looked at Ashley and raised my eyebrow giving her a confused look. "Not even her boyfriend has ordered it?" I asked wondering why not. "Nope. He doesn't come here. He doesn't agree with her lifestyle. Here you go," he said, giving me the light pink drink. Did it have to be this color? "What is this exactly?" I asked, afraid of the answer. "A strawberry daiquiri with bananas and a hint of green Smirnoff. It's actually pretty good." I was a little timid because I've heard what happens to teens with a little alcohol in their systems. Maybe it's worse for mutants? "Don't worry. If Ashley says you can have it then she thinks you can take it. There's not much alcohol in it. Just about a shot. It's just to give it flavor. Nothing else. Don't worry about your age. Ashley's got it covered." She thinks of everything doesn't she?

_Go ahead Fang. You only live once._

_I'd like to live past thirty thank you._

_You heard what Charlie said. It won't do you any harm. Just make you a little woozy. Nothing major. You're supposed to have fun at a night club. Now have fun dang it!_

_Okay stop yelling. Nice guitar by the way._

_Thanks. I got to go. The shows about to start._

I snapped out of my won world and saw that there were a bunch of people standing near the stage. When did they get here? I took a sip of the drink, to calm my nerves, and found that it actually tasted good. I guzzled it down and felt better.

I saw Ashley walk up to the microphone and look at me. She looked amazing in that light. She turned on the microphone and said, "Hey how's everybody doing tonight?" She got a chorus of 'good's, 'Great's, and 'fine's. "Well we are, as you probably know, Angel's Revenge!" Wait. What?! Ashley…Angel's Revenge… Show…Ashley is the lead singer of Angel's Revenge?! "Our first song is...My Happy Ending!"_**(Avril Lavigne.)**_ She started playing, keeping time with the beat. The back-up band playing fairly well behind her.

_Oh, oh  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh..._

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hangin'  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

_CHORUS  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
So much for my happy ending_

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

_CHORUS  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
So much for my happy ending_

_  
It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

_CHORUS X 2 _

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
So much for my happy ending_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
So much for my happy ending_

_  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh, Oh  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh Oh  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh Oh Oh Oh_

She finished and looked at me, like she wanted to see what I thought. I was pretty mad at what the song was implying. Who would want to hurt her? She looked at me for a second more, and then looked away shaking her head. I guess she read my mind. She looked like she was contemplating what song she wanted to play next, and then chose one that was one of my favorites, just because of the words. It was a slower song, but it sounds amazing with her behind the voice.

_**(Hayden Panettiere)**_

_La La La La, La La La La  
La La La La La La  
La La La La, La La La La La_

_Verse 1:  
Six AM  
Radio Playin'  
Stumble out of bed  
Runnin' out the door  
A brand new day  
Never thought I'd have this feeling  
Never thought I'd get this far  
But I'm okay_

_[Chorus]  
And I fly  
I reach out my hands and touch the sky  
That's right in front of me  
And I try  
Just let go, relax, enjoy the ride  
And I feel free_

_When I fly  
When I fly_

_Verse 2:  
Thinkin' back  
When there were days  
I could barely make it out the door  
So much doubt  
Changed my mind  
Change my ways  
Wasn't gonna do this anymore  
I turned around_

_[Chorus]_

_Like a butterfly  
Who lost his soul  
I choose not to hide  
Anymore_

_Fly  
Oh oh oh  
Fly_

_And I fly  
I close my eyes and kiss the sky  
That's right in front of me  
And I try  
Just let back, relax, enjoy the ride  
And I feel free_

_And I fly  
I reach out my hands and touch the sky  
That's right in front of me  
And I try  
Just let go, relax, enjoy the ride  
And I feel free_

_When I fly (5x)_

_La La La La, La La La La  
La La La La La La  
La La La La, La La La La_

That song makes me think of everything that we've been through, and how it's not affected her. She sits here, singing on stage, in front of hundred people, without a care in the world, at least nothing that shows.

She played a couple more songs and then spoke into the mike. "Well, we're going to take a break, and have a band come and play for a little while, and then we have a special guest performance later on. So hold for a little bit and have fun!"

She got down off the stage and walked over to me. The other band came onto the stage and started to play. It had a good base and a nice rhythm. "Want to dance?" She asked me. What?!

* * *

_**okay i used two songs in this chapter and i didnt give credit. so here it is. the first one is my happy ending by avril lavigne and the second one is i fly by hayden panettiere. when i use a song in a chapter from now on ill put something like this beside the song (Avril Lavigne.) so you know who its by. you can see it above.  
**_


	8. Chapter 8: Clubbin'

_**This is pretty short but I couldn't think of anything to drag it out. I had a hard time enough trying to finish it.**_

_**if you dont already know, i dont own maximum ride or the characters affiliated with it.**_

_**so boo on you**_

_**review and you get a cookie! a good one too. not one of those crappy ones that are generic brands. its chips ahoy!  
**_

* * *

**FANG P.O.V.**

What? Me? Dance? "Yes you, silly." She answered, even though I didn't ask her anything. Stupid mind reading. "Umm…….I don't dance." I answered. What a stupid answer. "Of course you do. Everybody does. Just go with the music." That seems reasonable. We got up and took to the middle of the dance floor. Everyone was looking at us because the leader of the hottest band was dancing with one of her "groupies." Ha. If only they knew. We started swaying to the music, her body up against mine. The music started getting faster and so did Ashley. I had no clue what I was doing so I just followed her. I seemed to be doing well because she was smiling. Maybe she was just reading my thoughts. "Yep." She whispered in my ear. Which question she answered, I have no clue. Then all of a sudden she got really stiff. "Oh shit." She said, looking in the direction of the door. "What?" I asked, looking around for fly-boys or erasers. "Chelsea." Was her reply. "Chelsea?" I asked. Then a girl, not much older than us, maybe even younger, walked up to Ashley. She was a plain looking girl, not nearly as cute as Max or Ashley, who looked like she had every disease on the planet. (Not the normal ones either. The kind you need two people to get.) "Ashley? What are you doing here?" She asked, giving Ashley a sour look. "I could ask you the same thing, Chelsea." Chelsea looked at her with a pointed look then said, "My dad owns the place. You shouldn't even be here." "Excuse me. I play here all the time. Your dad begs me to come. You shouldn't be here. If I called the police right now, your father would be put in jail because he has a minor here." Dang. Ashley could dish it out. "You'd be put in jail too." Chelsea said. "Um. That would be a no. I am a performer here. I'm allowed." Chelsea noticed there was another person in this group and looked me up and down. Ew. "Who's this?" She asked, not taking her eyes off me. "He's a friend. And not interested in you." Dang. Point for Ashley. "Does Cameron know your cheating on him? If not, I can always tell him for you." Ashley looked very mad, and looked like she was trying to keep the fire from showing up. "First of all, Cameron hates your guts. He doesn't want to get every STD known to man from you. Second, I'm not cheating on him….F…Nick, is a friend. I don't think of him like that." "So, you don't mind if I have him do you?" This caught my attention. I decided to speak for myself, "She may not, but it looks like she does, but I do. I…have a girlfriend." Ashley and Chelsea both looked at me with shocked expressions. "What?" They both said. "Her name is…Lissa." I said, looking at both of them. "Fine. You weren't that cute anyway." Chelsea said, storming off.

"Lissa?!" Ashley said looking at me. "Isn't that the girl that Max saw you kissing and got all pissed about?" How did she know that? "It's like Nudge's 'gift'. I can know anything about that person if I touch them, even if they don't know it themselves." Good to know. "It was a spur of the moment thing. I had to think on my feet." The band ended playing and Ashley looked at the stage. "I got to go. We'll talk later." She said, and ran back to the stage.

**ASHLEY P.O.V.**

I ran up to the stage and grabbed the mic. "Well, that was one of the local bands; they're promoting a new c.d. They're setting up a booth, so go check them out. Well, our next performance is one that you all know and love. They're a close personal friend of ours and they asked us if they could come. Of course we had to say yes. But before they come out, I have to say that Angel's Revenge is done for the night and we'll be playing our next show in about a month. So keep rockin' till then. Here they are, Gym Class Heroes!" Wow was that a mouthful. I got off the stage as the band was setting up. Fang looked at me and then looked at Chelsea, in a 'what the heck happened?' type of thing. I walked over to him and said, "Let's go. It's already midnight. Max is probably having a cow right now." I pulled him out the back door and into the alley behind the building. "Ashley, why are we back here? Aren't we taking the limo?" He asked, confused. "Nah. I never take the limo home. I always fly. It's a good way to blow off steam." "The Chelsea thing still?" He asked. "Yeah. And a lot of other things." I said looking down the alley. "You want to know how I help Max cope with stressing things?" Ha. I already know. But it can't hurt to try.

He leaned in closer and before I could say anything, his lips were on mine, moving in sync. It felt like bliss. I never felt this way with Cameron. We would never spend enough time together in order to do things like this. After a while, more like a few seconds, we broke apart, looking away from each other. Well I was looking away, and he was looking at me to see how I felt. I can't believe I just did that! I have a boyfriend! "Ashley?" He asked, with concern coating his voice. "Let's just go." I said, jumping into the sky, without looking at him.

The whole flight home was silent. Besides the quick looks from Fang, we pretty much kept to ourselves. When we landed in my back yard, I rushed inside and into my room. I didn't want anybody to talk to me so I locked the door. I turned on my TV and turned it up to full volume so I couldn't hear anybody when they knocked on the door.

Even though I turned up the TV, I could still hear the click of my lock at around two. I knew it wasn't Fang because he knows not to mess with me when I'm in a mood. Iggy, on the other hand, was not that smart. I was watching my favorite movie, Prom Night, while I was filing my nails with one of those metal files. So, when Iggy opened the door, the file went flying across the room and missed him by a few inches. I need to work on my aim. "Whoa. Take my head off why don't you?" Iggy said pulling the file out of the wall. "Sorry. It's a scary movie. Plus I have a lot of tension built up. Didn't mean to take it out on you. You just happened to be there." Iggy sat down on my bed and said, "Speaking of tension, can you tell me why Fang is pacing in front of your door at this current moment?" I looked up and sure enough I saw Fang pass my door every few seconds. I got up and closed the door so he couldn't hear what Iggy and I were talking about. "Okay," I sighed. "Well tonight at the club- "Club?!" Iggy said cutting me off. "Yes. I took Fang to a club. Which is why you couldn't go. It wasn't that interesting. But while we were there some things happened and lead to me running away with my tail between my legs. That's all." I said in one breath. How can Nudge do that? "So you got chicken? That's all?" "Yeah," I sighed. "Then why is your heart beat faster than normal. And don't tell me it's the movie because I know you've seen it more than once." He caught me. Damn. "You caught me. Okay some things happened and I did get scared. This girl showed up that I really hate and Fang thought he found a way to ease the tension. Which is why I got scared, not in an 'oh that was scary' way. More like a 'I'm afraid of my feelings' type of deal." I hope he didn't get the hidden meaning in that sentence. I really hope he didn't. "So you're saying, Fang kissed you, and you're afraid that you might like him more than you like your current boyfriend?" Damn. "Way to hit the nail on the head Iggy. Is it so wrong that I might not like my boyfriend anymore and I kissed another guy?" He looked at me; well it looked like he looked at me, and said, "Ashley. I don't know anything about relationships. But from what I'm hearing, I don't think it's wrong that you like someone other than a guy that you're in a relationship with that you don't even like. I think it's time you dump this normal human and move on with your life." I smiled. "Thanks Ig. Your advice is pretty helpful. One of these days I'm going to pay you back for this." He got up and headed to the door. "As long as it's explosive I'd gladly take it." And he walked out the door. Soon after, Fang walked in. "Do you have to have that so loud?" He asked. "It helps me get things out of my head." I said, not looking at him. "Why aren't you looking at me? Are you that disgusted by me?" I was shocked. How could he think something like that? "How could you think something like that? I'm not disgusted by you, I'm disgusted by myself. I knew what you were going to do and I went along with it. I have a boyfriend and I still went along. I'm like some…whore." I heard him gasp and I finally looked at him. He was wearing a mask of concern on his face. "You are not some whore. Your independent, beautiful, strong, and most definitely don't throw yourself at every guy you see, like that girl at the club. It was my fault for leading you on. You're just confused. It'll all work out in the end." With that, he kissed the top of my head and walked out. What just happened?


	9. Chapter 9: On the road again

_**kay so im sorry i havent posted in a while. i dont even have some lame excuse. well i couldnt think of anything to write and i got writers block and then some lovely reviewer helped me out. theres a surprising twist coming up. but im not going to tell you what it is. XD this chapter took me forever to write because one; i couldnt think of anything. two; because of that lovely reviwer helping me out and giving me ideas three; because i typed like half of it then saved it then started typing a lot more and my computer died so i lost all that i typed and i couldnt member what i origionally had so i had to start over and four; because i couldnt decide where to end this. i thought of typing more but i felt this was a good time to end. XD**_

_**read and review please XD**_

* * *

**ASHLEY P.O.V.**

I woke up feeling better than I thought I would. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping and there was a note on my door. Wait. What? I got up and pulled the note off the door. I slowly read it taking in every word. When did this note get here? How long has it been hanging up? I stormed out of my room in a panic and the first person I ran into was Fang. "What's wrong? What's that?" He asked pointing to the note. I gave it to him and he read it out loud. "'Mutant. We've found you and the flock and know you weakness. Your 'boyfriend' is now held in one of our many buildings as well as your brother. Don't go after them, all you will do is cause them pain.' Ashley I'm sorry." He said looking at me. "We have to go after them." I said. "They are one of the most important things in my life. We can't just let them go." I said in a panic, which caused the rest of the Flock to come see what was wrong. I noticed Angel had tears in her eyes. "Ashley how could they do that to you? Your brother was really nice and he never hurt a fly. They can't just take him like that." She said, tears sliding down her cheek. "Ashley, what's going on?" Iggy asked, concern playing on his face. "Iggy, when you left last night, was there a note on my door?" I asked him, hoping there wasn't. "No. I'm sorry. What is going on?" "ITEX is back. And they have my brother and boyfriend." I said, hardly getting it out due to the lump in my throat and tears in my eyes. "We'll get them back," Max said, with fierceness in her voice.

* * *

Two hours later we were up in the air. I had a feeling that Matt and Cameron were in California. I hope that feeling was enough. I kept getting the feeling that I was being watched, and I bet I was. "Max, I'm hungry." I heard Nudge call over the wind. I heard Max sigh and say, "There's a Mc Donald's down there. Everyone land." We all ducked into the trees behind the restaurant and walked in the door. When we got up to the counter I saw that some teenaged male was at the register. Just great. "Aren't you that singer? The one from Angel's Revenge?" He asked, pointing to me. "No, you're mistaken. Can we just order?" I asked, trying to seem calm. "I could have sworn I saw you at Epicenter last night. And he was there too." He said pointing to Fang. Damn. We're in trouble now. "Fang. Ashley. What were you doing at an over twenty one club last night?" Max demanded. "The better question is what he," I said pointing to the guy behind the counter, "was doing there? How old are you?" I asked him, trying to change the subject. "I'm eighteen. Chelsea's my cousin." "Ashley, you took Fang to a club which serves alcohol?!" Max yelled. "I guess the cat's out of the bag. Yeah I did. But I had a good reason." Max was pissed at the moment. "Which is?!" She yelled and the whole restaurant turned to look at us. "The show I had…Well this kid kind of hit it on the nail. I am the lead singer of Angel's Revenge." I said quietly so the whole restaurant won't get up and crowd us. "What?" She asked. "I'm the lead singer of Angel's Revenge!" I shouted, forgetting that we were in Mc Donald's, where people go to eat. Every head turned our way and people started running up and trying to get my autograph. Max ushered the Flock out before they could get trampled. I managed to get outside and in the woods before anybody could do any damage. "Are you serious?" Max asked, looking at me with wide eyes. "Yeah. That happens a lot. Which is why I whispered it so that wouldn't have happen. But seeing as your deaf, you had to blow my cover. Damn. I feel sorry for him. Being related to Chelsea." "Language!" Max yelled, obviously trying not to soil the younger kids' minds. "Who is Chelsea?" Nudge asked. "Let's just say, that you would find her on the corner if she was a little older." I said, hoping she didn't get the true meaning of that sentence. "Why? Is she waiting for a bus?" Angel asked, trying to play dumb, but she was reading my mind which was going over every form of 'Slut. Skank. Whore.' Imaginable. "Yeah Angel. She would be waiting for a bus." I said, winking at her. "She was all over Fang at the club last night. It was disgusting." I said, looking at Fang. "Nudge, do you think you can go inside with Iggy and get us some food? If I go in there, it would be chaotic." She nodded and waited for us to give her our order. I won't go into detail, but let's just say there was a lot of food. Three veggie burgers and four fries later, we were up in the sky on our way to saving two of the people that mean the most to me. Angel glided up beside me and started asking me questions. "Why 'Angel's Revenge'? Why did you start the band? What's your favorite song of yours? Can you play for us sometime? Is that why you have all the c.d.'s?" Dang. Nudge has worn off on her pretty well. "I chose 'Angel's Revenge' because it's ironic. Angel's are beautiful, but revenge is ugly. Plus, look at me; I have fu…reaking wings for crying out loud. I wanted it to relate to me as much as possible without giving anything away. Let's not talk about this now, it's a sore subject." I said and she frowned and flew back to her normal spot beside Nudge.

Fang soared beside me and gave me this 'what are you thinking?' look. I just looked away and kept flying. Pretty soon it started getting dark and we had to find somewhere to sleep. There was no way I was going to sleep on the ground again so we splurged for a suite in a hotel. We had to play a little mind puppet with the old lady at the front desk because she wouldn't give us a room without a parent seeing as none of us were eighteen. We were soon upstairs and in our rooms. Convenient enough this suite had three rooms and a couch. Fang, being Mr. Macho decided he should get the couch, not conveying the fact that it had a good view of mine and Max's room. Yeah that's right. Me and Max in a room together. This is the worst rooming arrangement ever. Max was in the shower so I decided to call the band's manager, Mark. After a few rings he picked up. "Hello? Mark the manager speaking." "Hey Mark, its Ashley." I said into the receiver. "Hey Ashley. How's my favorite money maker doing?" I sighed. "That's actually what I was calling you about. I don't think I can do that show next week." I said, pretty fast hoping he didn't catch on. He did. "You what?! Do you know how much went into that show?! We could be losing thousands!" He yelled into the phone. "I'm sorry. Some things came up. Actually I don't think I can do any shows for at least a month." I said. "Does this have anything to do with that guy that showed up with you at the concert last night?" He asked. Oh. My. God. He knew about Fang. "No this has nothing to do with him. Just tell everyone I have a severe case of Mono or something. Make it sound like I won't be able to sing for at least a month." He sighed into the receiver. "Fine. You owe me. Big time." "I know Mark. You're the best manager ever." I said hoping to get on his good side. "I know. You have one month to do whatever you're doing with the dark kid. Let's hope your boyfriend doesn't find out." He said. Gosh. Can't he just get over the Fang thing? "Bye Mark." I said into the receiver, trying to end the conversation. "Bye Ashley." He said and we both hung up.

As soon as I dropped my phone, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle. "Stop that." I said, not turning around. Fang walked in front of me and sat down on the bed beside me. "Stop what?" He asked. "Any reason why you're eavesdropping on a private conversation?" I asked. He just shrugged and said, "Nothing to do." Ugh. He gets on my nerves so much. "Why did you tell your manager you would be gone for a month?" He asked. "I don't know what's going to happen. Something might go very wrong with this rescue mission and I just wanted to be prepared," I sighed. "I still don't see why your risking everything to go back to the place that you fought so hard to escape, to rescue someone you don't even love that much." He said. What? Hold up. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Iggy told me." Oh. My. God. I am going to kill Iggy. "Iggy told you what exactly?" I asked as I could feel my hair starting to heat up. "Ashley chill. We don't want you to set the sprinklers off. He just told me that you were having second feelings about your boyfriend. That's all. Is there more?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the end. "No. Not at all. Look Max is coming out of the bathroom. You should go talk to her about something. Anything." I said pushing him towards her. She gave me this weird look but I just turned around and headed out the door muttering a quick 'I'll be back' to them. I walked out of the suite and up the stairs leading to the roof. It was dark and I was sure nobody would see me if I sat on the edge of the roof. I took this chance to think about my feelings.

**IGGY P.O.V.**

I heard someone talking and I turned my ear toward the sound. I heard Fang and Ashley talking. Fang told Ashley I told him Ashley doesn't like her boyfriend any more. I am so going to get him for that later. The talking stopped and I heard Ashley say she'll be back. Then the door to the suite open and close. I heard her light footsteps stop at the door to the stairs that go to the roof. What could she be doing up there? I got up and tapped Gazzy on the hand three times telling him I'll be back later. I walked out of the suite and followed the path to the door to the stairs to get to the roof. Three steps forward, turn to the right, twelve steps forward, turn to the left and you're at the door. I opened it and walked up the steps and out the door leading to the roof. I heard someone turn around and ask, "Iggy?" Oh. It was Ashley. Duh. She was the only one up here. I walked over to where I heard her voice and sat down beside her. "Iggy what are you doing out here?" She asked. "I could ask you the same thing." I said, turning toward her direction. I heard her sigh then say, "Iggy, I'm not mad at you." What? She's not mad? I thought she would have ripped my head off by now. "Hey, it still might happen you never know." She said. What? Oh. Mind reading. Duh. "Why aren't you mad at me? I told Fang about Cameron. Shouldn't you be furious about it?" I asked kind of confused. "Nope. I've been thinking a lot about things up here. Just being up here gives you a better perspective on life. I don't think I think of Fang the way I said last night. I was just trying to find a way to fill the void that was in my life. I have a feeling someone else is going to come along and sweep me off my feet." She said. "It's not me is it?" I joked. "Sorry Iggy. You're not my type." She laughed. "Is it the blindness?"I asked out of curiosity. "What?! You're blind?! When did this happen?!" She joked. "Nah. I'm not a red head person." She said. "Hm. Is that what color my hair is?" I asked. I've never really seen it so I wouldn't really know. Plus the flock is kind of preoccupied most of the time to tell me. "You miss a lot don't you?" She asked, concern dripping from her voice. "Yeah. But it's not much. I'm filled in on most things. I can feel the sun coming up, but I can never see the beauty of the sunrise. I can hear children playing, but I can't see their smiles. I hear the birds, but I never see their beauty. I can hear your voice, but I don't know what you look like." I said, a tad sad. "There's not much to see here Iggy. I'm not the prettiest person in the world. Hell, I'm not even considered a person." She sighed. "Fang seems to think the opposite. He thinks you and Max are goddesses compared to all of the other girls out in the world." I said.

"He tells you a lot doesn't he?" She asked. "Yeah. He can't really talk to Max about how he feels about her and Gazzy would think it would be gross, so I'm really the only one he can talk to." I told her. "He tell you anything about me? Like things I do?" She asked. "Nope. Just about how he thinks you're amazing." I said, confused. What could she be talking about? Ashley got up and started walking toward the door to go back into the hotel. "We better go in before Max thinks I'm trying to kidnap you too." She said, with a laugh. I just shrugged and walked behind her, listening to where her footsteps fall.


	10. Chapter 10: shocker!

_**kay so i noticed i make humumgulsy (totally misspelled that) huge paragraphs and that is going to stop. and im very sorry for the delay which is due to my english homework which takes forever to finish. one day i spent eight hours on a paper and im really sorry. plus i had major writers block. but its all good now. so heres the story.**_

_**read and review please XP  
**_

* * *

**FANG P.O.V**

Ashley got up and stormed out of the room after pushing Max towards me. I heard her mutter something like 'I'm going out' then heard the door slam. Gazzy and Iggy were in the living room area talking about something in hushed voices then I heard Iggy stop and listen. I saw him get up and tap Gazzy on the fist three times, which is the flock signal for I'll be back. What's with them being all buddy-buddy all of a sudden? I heard someone snapping in front of my face and was brought back into reality by Max snapping her fingers. "Fang? Fang are you okay? You never space out like that." She asked, concerned. "I'm fine." I said. "What was all that about?" She asked. "I don't know. Ashley got mad at something I said and stormed off. Evidently Iggy is helping her out." I said. "Is there something going on between her and Iggy that we should know about?" She asked. "I hope not." I mumbled. "What?" She asked. "Nothing. Just nothing."

Pretty soon it was getting late and both Max and I were getting worried about Iggy and Ashley. I heard the suite door open and in walked Iggy and Ashley. Ashley shot me a quick glance then stalked into her room that she shared with Max. All of us were in the little living room area watching a movie. Something about this girl who was in a fairy tale then ended up in New York. Confusing I know. (_**A/n: bonus Iggy/ Ashley rad points for whoever can guess what movie this is**_.) "What's eating her?" I heard Max ask Iggy, who just shrugged. "There's got to be more than a shrug to that. You two were out there for half an hour." I said, hoping to get more out of him. "Nothing. There is nothing going on." Iggy said staring blankly at the TV screen with his grey, clouded eyes. "Fang?" Angel asked, looking away from the movie. "Yeah Angel?" I asked. "What more do you know about Ashley that you didn't tell Iggy?" She asked, innocently. "Angel it's not nice to read people's minds. Especially Iggy's when he's in a bad mood." I said. "I'm not in a bad mood." Iggy spat from across the room. "Iggy, your words are dripping with hate, you have to be in a bad mood." Max said. Suddenly, Angel's head shot up. "Fang?! Why can't I hear Ashley's thoughts anymore?! Normally when she has a block up it's a picture or something but now it's nothing but black! What's wrong?" Her worried voice came from across the room. "I don't know sweetie. Do you want me to go check?" I asked. Her head bobbed up and down rapidly.

I got up and walked over to her door and knocked. There was no answer, so I turned the knob. The door was locked so that did no use. "Ig, can you help me?" I asked him. "Why would I help you? You just tell certain secrets that should be shared. Damn, I feel like a little girl." He said getting up. "Language!" Max shot across the room. He took out a little kit that we got him for Christmas and started working. After a few seconds, we heard a click and the door opened. As soon as I got in the room, I heard the shower going. 'That's strange', I though. She took a shower earlier. I knocked on the bathroom door to make sure she was in there. Iggy gave me a look like 'what?' And I just kept knocking. I could hear faint sniffles and sobs coming from the bathroom. "Ashley? Is anything wrong?" I asked, with no answer. "Ashley if you don't answer me…I'm going to come in." Still, no answer. I motioned to Iggy who was standing right beside me. He took out his kit again and started picking the lock. What is with this girl and locking doors? Iggy got the door unlocked and I rushed in. What I saw shocked me.

Ashley was sitting in the shower, fully clothed, with cold water running over her. The sleeves of her hoodie were pulled over her hands and she was staring blankly into nothing. I cautiously walked over to her and sat down beside her. The floor of the shower had little red flecks on it and upon further inspection, I found it was blood. "Ashley? What is wrong?" I asked. She said nothing but kept staring off into space. She pulled the sleeves of her black hoodie tighter over her hands and looked away from me. "Are you not going to talk about it?" I asked. Again, I got not answer. "Ashley if you don't tell me what's wrong, I can't help." I said, trying to comfort her in any way possible. She turned to me and looked at me, her black eyes piercing into my own brown eyes. "Help? Do you really think you are going to be able to help me? I'm a screw up Fang. Nothing in my life goes right, and when it does, there is always something that ruins it."

Iggy walked in after hearing that, and sniffed. "Why do I smell blood, and lots of it?" He asked. I turned to look at Ashley, who was pulling her sleeves tighter. "Ashley you didn't. Here? What if one of the kids caught you?" I asked in a rushed voice. Iggy stepped forward and asked, "What are you talking about Fang? Ashley what is he talking about?" Iggy asked, getting worried. "You want to know Iggy? You want you know what I do to take away the pain?" Ashley asked in an angry voice. Then she pulled down her sleeve and took Iggy's hand, gliding it over the words etched in her arm. I looked at her arm, which was soaked in blood, and I could faintly see the outline of the words 'I failed.' Iggy gasped and stepped back. "Ashley how could you do something like that? Don't you know that you could kill yourself that way?" He spat. "That was the plan." Ashley murmured. But with our super hearing, he heard every word. "Ashley, don't you realize that people would miss you when you died? What about your family? What about the Flock? What about me? Did you even think about who you're affecting besides yourself by doing this?" He spat. "No. Because before I didn't have the Flock. You were just a distant memory that started fading. I needed some way to dull the pain of my screwed up life. It wasn't like I could just forget about everything. It kept coming back."She said, looking down. "Ashley, it's okay. I didn't mean to yell at you. It was a lot to take in. Why don't we get you cleaned up and everyone go to bed. We have a lot of flying to do tomorrow if we want to get to your brother." He said, not even mentioning the other person we were going to rescue. She nodded, got up, and turned off the shower. We were both soaked, but she just shrugged it off and walked over to the sink and turned it on. She washed her arm off and wrapped it in gauze that was on the counter. "Does that not hurt?" Iggy asked. "No. You get used to it. It's like coffee. It's an acquired taste." She said.

She then walked out of the bathroom and into her and Max's room. Iggy and I followed and found her sitting there looking out of the window. "Do you think we will even get to them in time?" She asked, still looking out the window. "I can't answer that for certain, but I will guarantee that there will be hell to pay." I said, hoping to cheer her up. "Now, get some sleep. You look like you haven't slept in days." I said. "That's what that does to you. You get drained of everything." She said, getting up from the window seat. Then she walked over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes. "Do you guys mind? I kinda need to change out of these wet clothes." Iggy and I both nodded and walked out of the room.

Angel rushed up to me as soon as I came out of the room. "Is she okay? Why couldn't I hear her mind?" She asked frantically. "Yes Angel, she's fine. She's going to bed right now. You really shouldn't poke into people's minds like that Angel. There are some things other people don't want some people to know." I said, and she looked down with a sad expression on her face. "I can't help it. People's thoughts just swarm into my mind and I can't help but listen." She said, still looking down. "It's okay Angel. Just try not to listen so much." I said, patting her on her head. "Now, we have a long day ahead of us. Why don't we all get some sleep?" I asked. Max shot up. "Who made you leader of the flock? Last time I checked, I gave the orders." She said. "Look, I was just saying it's really late and we all look exhausted. Plus, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." I retorted. She seemed to take that as an answer and walked into the room she shared with Ashley. Boy is tomorrow going to be an interesting day.


	11. Chapter 11: Vision

_**kay im extremely sorry about not updating in a while. my english homework piles up and i have no time to post at all. i feel really horrible. :/ but...lucky for you guys during spring break im going to deleware and they dont have internet there so ill be typing like crazy trying to get as many chapters done as possible. :) the bad part is youll have to wait till the eighth or something like that for a new post. :/ but again lucky for you...i have a new chapter put up.**_

_**read and review please.**_

_**oh and btw.... tonights movie night with me and my friend and im really excited. just thought id share that little tidbit of info for you guys because you are so awesome**_

_**now...ON TO THE STORY! its kinda short and im sorry.  
**_

* * *

**ASHLEY P.O.V.**

I was awoken to the smell of bacon sizzling in a frying pan. I looked over to see if Max was still in the room and found out she wasn't. I quickly threw on a hoodie and walked into the living room area of the suite we were in.

"What's up?" I asked, a little too groggily for my taste. "The ceiling," I heard the Gasman say with a smile. "It is isn't it?" I asked going along with him. I sat down at the little table that was set up in the dining area and looked out the window. "Want anything to eat?" asked Iggy. I looked away from the beautiful scene I was looking at and looked at him. "No thanks. I'm good." I told him. The sooner we get out of here the better, I thought. "Ashley us growing bird kids need lots of calories to eat if we want to have the energy to last the day." Nudge piped up. "Actually it's the carbohydrates that give you energy not the calories. So that's why people who count carbs all the time are always tired." I said, not wanting to offend her. "Oh." She said dropping her head. "I'm sorry Nudge; it's just when I'm tired I tend to spout random facts out to anybody who says something wrong." I said trying to make up for my mistake. "It's okay Ashley. I forgive you." She said, going back to what she was doing before.

"How do you even know that?" Came Fang's velvet voice from behind me. "Don't do that! I see why you get annoyed by it Max." I said, and Max looked up at me from across the table while she was eating her bowl of cereal. "I want to know too. How do you know that we need carbs not calories? Even I didn't know that." She asked. "Simple. I took a foods class at school. Well, technically I didn't. I only went for a week before switching out. That's basically all I learned." I said which was true. "So, you can't beat me at a cook off?" Iggy asked. "Nah. You're still the best Igs. Is everyone done so we can get out of here?" I asked, wanting to get out as soon as possible and save my brother and boyfriend.

Pretty soon we were off into the air. Everyone was in formation. Max in front, Fang behind her off to the left. Nude and Angel were behind him, chattering away about shopping and such. Iggy and Gazzy were behind them, heads together, talking in whispers about a new bomb they were designing. And I, I was off behind them, feeling like an outcast. "You're not an outcast Ashley. We just haven't seen you in a while, that's all. We're still getting used to having you around." I heard Angel say from beside me. Evidently she shifted from her spot beside Nudge to talk to me. She sure has grown a ton. Boy, do I regret ever leaving. That was one of the worst choices I could have ever made. "It's okay Ashley. We forgive you for doing it. Well, we will eventually. Not all of us are easy to forgive." She said looking at Max. Of course she was the one that wouldn't forgive me. I left her to take care of five other bird kids just like me. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for her, having to make sure everyone was fed and safe. Angel dropped back into her position, probably leaving me to my thoughts. I saw her nod slightly without looking me, telling me that that was exactly what she was doing.

"Yo." I heard from beside me. What is with people doing that today? "Yes Fang?" I asked, annoyed that he interrupted my silent rant. "You gave us quite a scare last night Ashley. What the hell were you thinking?" He asked, trying not to raise his voice so the others won't hear him. "Who knows Fang? It was just something that I did. I don't know why, but I did. I guess it was a way to forget everything and think of just one thing. Or maybe it is because it is the one pain that I can control. The one thing that isn't affected by anything. You know?" I asked. "No, not really. I actually think it is a stupid thing to do. Why try to kill yourself when you have people here who care about you and would be devastated if you die." Wow. I was astounded. "Do you really think I'm trying to kill myself? It's not that at all. I told you, I just wanted to control the pain, just numb the pain I couldn't control and create my own. Like my own safety device. I'm not trying to kill myself at all." I told him, being completely serious. "I know there are people who would be devastated if I were to…keel over. I'm not retarded. (**A/n: no offense to mentally retarded people. It's just something I say.**) It's like that Walt Whitman poem.

"Trickle drops! my blue veins leaving!

O drops of me! Trickle, slow drops,

Candid from me falling, drip, bleeding drops,

From wounds made to free you whence you were prison'd,

From my face, from my forehead and lips,

From my breast, from within where I was conceal'd, press forth red drops, confession drops,

Stain every page, stain every song I sing, every word I say, bloody drops,

Let them know your scarlet heat, let them glisten,

Saturate them with yourself all ashamed and wet,

Glow upon all I have written or shall write, bleeding drops,

Let it all be seen in your light, blushing drops."

He just stared at me for a second, eyes wide as saucers. "Where did that come from?" He asked. "I learned it in English class at school and it kind of stuck. But it pretty much summarizes everything I was trying to tell you. That's it." I said. Then he soared back to his spot probably thinking about the poem and its meaning. Hopefully, I didn't scare him.

_**Too late for that now is it?**_

I almost fell out of the sky when I heard that. Everyone looked at me strangely but soon turned back to what they were doing.

_Long time no annoy Mr. Voice. Or are you a woman? I could never figure that out._

_**This is no time for your childish games Ashley. Your life is about to be put in danger. I suggest you don't go to ITEX to save your brother and…boyfriend.**_

_Like my life never isn't in danger…wait what do you mean about not going to ITEX. I have to. My brother is the only person I have in this world. I can't just leave him there to die!_

I subconsciously saw Max drop back and stare at me. "Voice back isn't it?" She asked. I just shook my head and continued my conversation in my head. You don't know how weird that sounds right about now.

_I have to save them and no matter what you say, you can't stop me._

_**Well, it's your funeral then. I'm just warning you. Things aren't as they seem. You need to take a good look at them.**_

The voice then left but I got a vision.

_I saw myself sitting on a log in a forest, crying. I hear some rustling in the bushes and out walks this massive wolf. Its fur is a rusty color, a russet brown. _**(A/n: bet you can guess who that is my Twilight lovers XP)** _It walks up to me and I shy away. I then look it in the eye to tell it who is the dominant one. But somehow, the eyes of the wolf look almost…human. They look sad, and actually concerned. "What's the matter boy? You are a boy right?" I ask, not daring to check. I could almost hear it chuckle ant my remark. "Are you alone too? Is nothing going wrong in your life also? Are you in love with your best friend and don't know what to do about it? Look at me; I'm talking to a dog for God sakes. No offense." I said to the wolf standing in front of me. Suddenly the wolf jolted up, and ran off into the woods. I have a feeling this isn't the last time I am going to see this wolf._

I jolted myself out of the vision and looked around. Everyone looked at me like I needed to be put in the loony bin. "Ashley are you alright?" Nudge asked. "Cause Max was talking to and then you like spaced out and were whispering stuff like wolf and russet and eyes. What wolf were you thinking about? And was its eyes a russet color? Oh that would be pretty. Kind of like yours Max. I'm just stuck with these boring brown ones. Max when we go back home..pmfff." She said as Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth. "Yeah Ashley, you kind of spaced there. What was that?" He asked. I sighed, getting ready to explain the weird vision I just had. "Well the Voice came back to me. Yes, it is the same Voice that Max has. It said I shouldn't go save my brother and boyfriend because 'things aren't as they seem.' Who knows what it was talking about that. But then I got a vision of me sitting on some log in the middle of the forest somewhere, and this wolf comes up to me and it looks like it has human eyes. Or like it could actually feel emotion, you know? But I was sitting there having a conversation with it like it was a human. Then it ran off and I got the feeling I would see it again." I told them, leaving some things out for obvious reasons.

Pretty soon we were off, everyone thinking about the vision I had and what it meant.


	12. Chapter 12: stake out sp?

_**omg i am soooooooooooooooooo sorry for the delay. i dont want to give you like a million excuses but i need to. one: my english teacher like assigned like a paper every day so i didnt have time to type anything for this story. two: major writers block. which is why this chapter is shorter then normal. and which explains the ending. three: i frequently go on vacation to a house we have in delaware which doesnt have internet. so theres no way of posting up a new chapter. four: my microsoft word had like a major meltdown and wouldnt let me type anything because it said my trial was up but microsoft came with my computer. so i had to remove it and then get the old microsoft 2003 from my dad whom i dont live with. so that took forever. but now i have this posted so hopefully that makes you happy. if not....you have free reign to yell at me and flame and do what ever you want.**_

_**enough of my ranting. ON WITH THE STORY! READ AND REVIEW!  
**_

_**ohhhhhh PS: im going to the mountains with my friend who lives like cavemen in their house there. that means no internet. no tv. no cell cervice. and only an outside shower :/ oh and we square dance? who does that anymore? but FEAR NOT! i will be writing in a notebook while im there (: i will try to write the break in scene but i dont know how im gonna do that. if you wanna help before tomorrow reply to this and help! because tomorrow is when im leaving and i wont be back till the tenth :/  
**_

* * *

**ASHLEY P.O.V**

We were now looking at the dreaded ITEX facility from our perch at a high cliff about two miles above the building. Max was pacing back and forth trying to figure out how to get in, grab Matt and Cameron, and get out. "Why not try the air vents?" I asked, as I was stretched out on the grass trying to get a tan since Max was taking so long.

"Hello? Do you not remember our lives? We're kinda claustrophobic and air vents could get pretty tiny." Max said, with a hint of anger in her voice.

Then something hit me. Not literally. More like an idea. "Fang, stay still." I told him. He was sitting still anyways, so it wasn't that hard. I closed my mind and tried to concentrate on getting over to Fang. Pretty soon I heard a loud 'pop' and I was standing beside Fang.

"Whoa Ashley! How did you do that? You were sitting down on the ground beside Max who was pacing then told Fang to sit still and all of a sudden you were right beside him. How Harry Potter can you get? You know like when you pass a certain age you're allowed to do magic without getting caught? I remember in the fifth book..mghfhhtt," Nudge said as Iggy slapped his hand across her mouth. We all said a collective "thanks Iggy" and he smiled in return.

"So you can teleport. So what? How is this supposed to help us…well you, get your brother and boyfriend back?" Max said in aggravation, obviously not getting it. I raised my right eyebrow at her, thinking that she should get it. Finally, after a few long seconds, she got it.

"You can't use your powers in the building. Angel never can." Ha. The way she thinks is hilarious.

"They actually had time to study Angel's brain. They never knew I was going to be this powerful. Plus, it saves the flock from getting hurt. I get in, get out, and nothing goes wrong." I said, hoping they didn't see through that big, fat, lie. Like always, I was wrong. Fang stepped up and blocked my path. "You know you're not going to survive in there by yourself. You getting out the first time was pure dumb luck. You don't have the training that we do. You need us. Without us you will get captured and taken to the place that you escaped from in two seconds flat." I heard a soft whistle coming from Iggy's direction.

"How do you know I'm going to fail so epically? How do you know that I haven't had the same, if not better, training then you? For all you know, Jeb could have taught me all that he taught you when I escaped. Plus, I absorb anybody's powers remember? That includes your fighting." I told him sternly.

"Guys, I don't think now is the time to fight." Nudge piped up.

"Stay out of this!" Both Fang and I yelled.

"What I mean is, Fly-Boys heading our way!" Nudge exclaimed. Sure enough, a swarm of fifty metallic lupine hybrids was heading towards us. Time to bring out the big guns.

"Leave this to me," I exclaimed. "What are you talking about?!" I heard Fang yell, but I was too busy pulling out my secrete weapon.

"You have a gun?! Wait. That is a huge gun, how the heck did you fit it in your pocket?" Nudge piped up.

"Now's not the time Nudge," I said as I took out the first line of Fly-Boys, dropping twenty broken clumps of Fly-Boy carcass on the ground. With another sweep of my arm, and my automatic weapon, the rest of the evil hybrids were on the floor.

"That. Was. So…….COOL!!!" Nudge exclaimed. Time for questioning. Again.

"Why the hell do you have a gun?" Max asked, not attempting to cover up her language. I sat down sighing as I prepared to get over with this long explanation.

"Like I said, I have every power imaginable, and if it hasn't been invented yet and seems useful enough, I acquire it. The white coats thought it would be useful to create an experiment that could pull any weapon out of its ass. Not literally, but you get the point. In anytime of need, I just think of the weapon of my choice and it appears in my hand."

"Then why use a gun to wipe out the fly-boys? Couldn't you just use a bomb or something?" Gazzy asked.

"I was trying to be inconspicuous little buddy. A gun with a silencer on it is not as loud as a big bomb. Do you get what I'm saying?" I asked, and he nodded, a big smile playing on his face.

"Now, back to what we were talking about. Still don't think I can handle myself Fang?" I asked him, a smirk playing on my lips.

"Whatever. We're still coming with you." He said with a shrug.

"The hell we are! Who knows what's going to happen in there? I don't want any of the flock getting hurt because of your stupid decisions!" She practically screamed at him. Wow. I never knew she would yell at her second in command like that, and he just stood there taking it.

"Wait! I have another idea!" I screamed. All six heads turned my way, some of them using the force to give a normal human whiplash. But we aren't normal now, are we?

"Maybe I can freeze time and get in there and get out without anybody going in, or getting hurt." I added as Max and Fang were both about to say something. "I think I can use both of the powers at the same time since they both involve disrupting the space/time continuum thing or whatever it's called. So maybe I can stop time, teleport in there, grab the two people, and get out." As soon as I finished, I felt my stomach clench and everything and everybody stopped. Nudge was staring at us with her mouth wide open about to say something, like always. Iggy and Gazzy were hunched over mouths open like they were talking about something secrete, most likely bombs. Max and Fang were both staring at the spot I was in probably about to argue.

I walked over to the spot Fang was frozen in, sizing up his features, since, hey; I've got all the time in the world. His muscular arms, his toned abs that I could see through the worn out black t-shirt he was wearing, his defined jaw line. I reached up and gently touched his face, making a mental picture of it for when we all go our separate ways. I walked away getting ready to teleport when I heard some noise behind me. It was probably a rabbit or something so I kept walking sizing up the building seeing which point to go in. "Hey, where do you think your going?" I heard from behind me.

I jumped around into a fighting stance hopefully having enough training to fight whoever it was about to grab me. "Relax, it's me. Fang? You know the tall, dark, unbelievably handsome guy you hang out with?" He said with a chuckle. I was stunned. How the heck did he become unfrozen? When I voiced this question his reply was, " I guess when you touched my face, still wondering why by the way, it unfroze me or something." He explained. We had to get in there soon. I had no clue how long time would stay frozen for. "We gotta go Fang. Who knows how long this power will hold up? You coming?" I asked him. He looked skeptical at first. "So you can choose to sit here, with four frozen people, bored out of your mind or you can come with me and wreak havoc on the white coats that we see that are frozen." I said with a smile. He shrugged and grabbed my hand. I must have been giving him a weird look because he chuckled and said, "I can't teleport without touching you in some way. I thought this was better then poking you in the arm." It actually made sense. But don't tell him that. No need for a bigger head than he's got.


End file.
